Pertenencia
by PajaroLoco24
Summary: Nos pertenecemos desde el mismo momento en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron.


Shizuru estaba haciendo uso de su violín en las extremidades de los jardines de su propiedad cuando escuchó el distintivo galope de un lobo a una distancia considerable. No le era nada extraño recibir aquella selecta compañía a la hora de practicar con su instrumento, era como si las notas musicales fueran un llamado para un encuentro furtivo.

-¿Mi Natsuki viene a escuchar mi violín y a descansar de nuevo?- preguntó la castaña cuando sintió que su visita se desmontaba del lobo y caminaba hacia ella desde atrás.

-No hay nada en este momento que más desee, pero desafortunadamente vengo por otro asunto- contestó mientras realizaba una pequeña venia en el momento en el que se posicionó delante de Shizuru.

-¿Eso es lo que más desea mi Natsuki?- había cierto tono juguetón dentro de aquella pregunta.

-Últimamente me he encontrado anhelando otra cosa- una sonrisa tan firme como el hierro acompañaba el rostro de Kuga al responder, poco característico de aquella melancólica mujer.

En toda honestidad era que ambas eran personas solitarias, codiciadas por su posición y aisladas tanto por sus circunstancias como por sus personalidades. Era casi un milagro la serenidad que había nacido entre ellas.

-Hay veces que creo que mi Natsuki piensa que le tengo aprecio al arte de leer entre líneas- ambas rieron suavemente ante la evidente verdad. -¿Cuál es el asunto que te ha traído hasta mí?

-Mañana es el baile del Solsticio de Verano, he venido para preguntarte si quieres ser mi acompañante- corto y tajante, así era siempre la peli azul, sin embargo sus palabras encontraban una suavidad imprevista cuando eran dirigidas hacia Fujino.

-Ara ara, será una gran decepción para la población femenina si mi Natsuki se presenta en sociedad acompañada- segundas intenciones estaban impregnadas en el comentario casi casual de la castaña.

-¿Es tu respuesta negativa entonces?- no habiendo contemplado la posibilidad de que Shizuru declinara su oferta, la angustia se hizo presente en el rostro de Natsuki.

-Natsuki sabe que mi padre planea ofrecerme en matrimonio a un comerciante extranjero, ¿acaso planea interferir en su visión de mi futuro?- mientras formulaba su pregunta, Shizuru se desplazaba lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de la otra mujer.

-La única visión que me concierne es la tuya- prácticamente aquella respuesta fue un suspiro que chocó con el rostro de aquella graciosa amatista.

Y así fue como Natsuki Kuga, obtuvo su cita. Un baile sumamente importante, así como sumamente aburrido para la heredera al trono de Fukka.

Como futura gobernante de todo el reino, era de esperarse que cada baile se llenara de jóvenes doncellas que deseaban ser desposadas por la atractiva, atlética y heroica descendiente del linaje Kuga.

A diferencia de todas las anteriores princesas, la peli cobalto, que nació bajo el símbolo del lobo, distaba mucho de las convencionales damiselas en peligro que necesitaban de un caballero que las rescatara. La primera mujer primogénita del linaje Kuga, era en si, la definición más pura de lo que se conocía como caballero. Habiendo participado y siendo principal arma del ejercito Kuga en las legendarias cruzadas, se había convertido no solo en deseada y admirada, si no también que empezaron surgir leyendas acerca de ella, la retratan como el caballero invencible, el "Lobo de Plata".

Desde muy joven, Natsuki que dio a conocer a su padre Kio que no le interesaban los hombres bajo ningún concepto amoroso y este siempre respeto su decisión. Pero ahora Natsuki estaría por cumplir 21 años y aun no tenía esposa, su padre no paraba de insistirle con el asunto. Sus sentimientos eran complejos, durante mucho tiempo estuvo descifrando que era todo lo que ese mar de intensidad que había surgido hacia poco tiempo significaba.

Kio le había dejado muy en claro que el baile del solsticio de verano era su fecha límite, en ese maldito baile ella tendría que anunciar a la que seria su esposa. Y orgulloso de aquel acontecimiento, el rey lo anuncio a todos los reyes de tierras cercanas, a las casas nobles más importantes de la sociedad y a todo importante aristócrata. Debido a esto, princesas, hijas de nobles y las más hermosas doncellas de los nueve reinos cercanos a Fukka asistirían al baile con la esperanza de ser la elegida por el lobo de plata.

Llegada la hora del baile, empezaron a llegar los más hermosos caballos y los más lujosos carruajes trayendo consigo a las más importantes personalidades de aquellos tiempos. Se podían distinguir entre la multitud a los más allegados a la princesa: a la infantil reina del Valle Negro, Mikoto Minagi, junto a su esposa Mai y su hermano Reito; la princesa de Ealis Yukino Kikukawa y su general Haruka Armitage; los capitanes de la Legión del Águila Takeda Masashi y Tate Yuichi.

Todos sabían por costumbre que Natsuki llegaría tarde. Era típico, así como el verla llegar montada en Dhuran, un gigantesco lobo con pelaje tan blanco que se llegaba a confundir con plateado, el era el fiel compañero de la princesa del hielo. Lo que nadie esperaba era que la peli cobalto llegara acompañada.

Con asombro todos vieron como Natsuki, enfundada en su traje de gala azul y negro, ayudaba a descender de Dhuran a una bella doncella. Poco tardaron en reconocerla, era nada más y nada menos que Shizuru Fujino, la tercera hija de los gobernantes del distrito de Kyoto, conocida como la "ninfa amatista" por su inigualable belleza.

Al parecer, nadie sabía que ambas se conocían, tanta fue la sorpresa al ver que la princesa del hielo actuaba con tanta naturalidad y confianza con la que parecía ser la mujer más bella de todos los reinos que varias quijadas dieron de lleno contra el suelo. Era como si estuviesen viendo la perfección materializada en esa coordinada pareja, Natsuki era la envidia de todo hombre en ese gigantesco salón por estar acompañada de la doncella perfecta e igualmente Shizuru era la receptora de las envidias de cada una de las mujeres presentes por ser la aparente elegida por la Kuga.

Ambas, tomadas de la mano, se dirigieron hacia el trono, donde Kio las esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de ver a su hija acompañada de tan bella señorita.

-Padre, te presento a Shizuru. Shizuru, te presento al viejo cascarrabias- dijo Natsuki relajada.

-Hija mía, te noto un poco relajada, ¿será el amor que te tiene así?- contraataco Kio, provocando un grave sonrojo en su hija y una suave risa en la castaña.

-Deja de hablar tonterías padre- contesto Natsuki apretando la mandíbula.

-Fufufu, ¿acaso mi Natsuki niega su amor por mi?- entre la castaña y el rey iban a dejar a Natsuki sin sangre circulando en cualquier lugar que no fuese su rostro.

-¡BAKA! Ambos dejen de divertirse a costa mía- los berrinches infantiles eran ya muy conocidos por la gente cercana a la heredera.

-Anda hija, que solo nos estamos echando unas risas. Pero ya que nos honras con tu presencia -nótese el sarcasmo- anunciaré el primer baile de la noche.

El rey no tardó en poner todo en orden para el primer baile y la joven pareja se dispuso en el centro del gran salón mientras que decenas más las rodeaban. Cuando la primer nota se hoyó en el recinto, con una fluidez extraordinaria ambas tomaron sus cuerpos y comenzaron a danzar como si aquella fuera la milésima vez que participaran de aquella actividad.

Las miradas que intercambiaban estaban exacerbadamente llenas de pasión, como pólvora esperando el momento exacto para estallar. El agarre que Shizuru ejercía en el hombro de Natsuki y ésta en la cintura de la castaña era casi desesperado, contrastando con la armoniosa unión de sus manos.

-Adelante, sé que tienes en tu cabeza una pregunta que quieres hacerme- comentó Natsuki casualmente.

-¿Cómo es que cada vez que toco mi violín mi Natsuki termina apareciendo? Las tierras del castillo de Fukka no están precisamente cerca del distrito de Kyoto.

-La primera vez fue una casualidad, había salido con Dhuran y por algún motivo tuve ganas de recorrer un poco más lejos. El dulce sonido de tu música me cautivo y al parecer a Dhuran también, ya que es el quien escucha el comienzo de tus melodías y me advierte para que salgamos a tu encuentro- en aquella ocasión la voz de Natsuki estaba teñida con dulzura.

-Entonces por lo menos logré cautivar a una bestia.

-No puedo pretender hablar en nombre de Dhuran, pero si conozco otra bestia que está cautivada por tu persona.

-Pues Natsuki debería decirle a esta bestia que se apresure o me perderá ante un desconocido.

-Sé que no quieres casarte con un extranjero al que no conoces, no tienes por qué preocuparte, le conseguiré a ese hombre alguna muchacha de buena posición que esté dispuesta antes de que tu padre pueda concretar algún acuerdo. No permitiré que nadie te quite tu libertad y aún menos que te obliguen a casarte con un desconocido. Sin embargo. ¿Quién no es desconocido para ti Shizuru?- aquella pregunta era casi retórica.

En ese momento la música se detuvo, todos los participantes del baile se volvían a reunir en grupos mientras que ellas se habían quedado en el centro sujetas aun en la posición de baile. Nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlas.

-Mi Natsuki, conozco cada centímetro de su alma y ella de la mía.

-Si conoces mi alma entonces sabes que te amo. No tomaré decisiones que te corresponden a ti, solo puedo ofrecerte todo lo que soy.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, el momento en el que Shizuru Fujino besó a Natsuki Kuga. El universo perdió su curso y el espacio se convirtió en un concepto abstracto.

-Quizás mi Natsuki no lo haya notado, pero nos pertenecemos desde el mismo momento en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Shizuru, cásate conmigo.


End file.
